This disclosure is related to a bone fixation device for treatment of a fracture, such as a femoral fracture.
Femoral nails are used to treat fractures of the femur by using one or more transverse screws to lock and stabilize a fractured portion of the femur, such as the femoral head or trochanter. The fracture may be caused by a traumatic injury or as the result of other medical conditions such as bone defects or tumors. Typically, a nail (sometimes called a “rod”) is inserted into the medullary cavity of the femur. Once inserted, a screw is directed through a transverse bore and engages the femoral head. The screw is then locked relative to the nail, which in turn supports the femoral head relative to the remainder of the femur to promote healing of the bone.